


Structural Support

by DoubleL27



Series: Where My Love Grows and Other Stories [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Genderplay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queer Themes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: Stevie and Twyla have a very good time with some sex toys and a wall.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Series: Where My Love Grows and Other Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624537
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Porner Community Service Ficlets, Up for Anything – a Schitt's Creek WLW porn collection





	Structural Support

**Author's Note:**

> Written as penance crimes of murders through feels, as part of my release I was required to write porn. This porn comes to you with very little feelings. Enjoy. 
> 
> Takes care of [Rosebudd Writes Smut Prompts](https://rosebuddwrites.tumblr.com/): 7. Half Dressed and 9. Against a wall

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Stevie rasped, leaning back against the wall with a shudder. Twyla’s hands slid out from between her legs, and Stevie felt her vagina clenching at the loss. 

Looking down, Twyla’s hair cascaded around her like soft curtains as she picked up the pair of rainbow boxer briefs. Twyla carefully slid the dual headed dildo through the slit in the front before applying lube to the head that would sit inside Stevie. Twyla tilted her head up, pixie eyes sparkling along with her megawatt grin, “I’m gonna need you to step into these.”

“Okay.”

Twyla positioned the briefs low on the ground, pulled wide so Stevie could step into them. Leaning over, Stevie placed a hand on Twyla’s shoulder before stepping into the holes. Twyla gently guided the briefs up Stevie’s legs, stopping once the sex toy sat right against her inner lips. 

Twyla slid one hand down into the top of the briefs and began rubbing slow circles around Stevie’s clit. Everything began to throb in tandem with the circles: her clit, the heat low in her belly, her limbs. And then Twylas other hand began moving the head of the dildo so it slid inside Stevie, filling the empty space and pressing against her inner walls. Twyla’s other hand retreated as she pulled the briefs up and brought the extended end of the toy flush with Stevie’s mons, shifting the pressure of the head already inside her. 

Then, Twyla’s hand wrapped around the base of her end, holding it firmly in contact with all of Stevie and her mouth began bobbing up and down on the purple cock protruding from the rainbowed briefs. Every motion rocked against Stevie’s clit and the walls of her vagina, causing more spasms to travel though her body. 

Stevie leaned back against the wall, keeping her eyes downcast on Twyla as the sensations began to overwhelm her. Lifting a heavy hand, Stevie found the remote that was sitting in the pocket of her well-worn flannel, and quickly tapped the button. The results were quick, earning her a jolt from Twyla that reverberated through the toy and into Stevie, pressing the head further into her g-spot.

On a moan, Stevie’s hand came to rest in Twyla’s glossy hair, fingers tangling in auburn strands. Her hand moved with Twyla, pressure building inside Stevie with every motion. Within minutes everything was too much and Stevie could tell she was on the edge. 

“Twy,” she gasped, “Twy, I want...hold on.”

Twyla’s lips popped off the dick and she looked up with her elven-face and swollen lips curving into a smile. “What do you want?”

“To be inside you. Come up here.”

Twyla stood, her hands cupping Stevie’s breasts through the nearly see-through fabric that covered them. Her fingers began thumbing against erect nipples, and creating a dual sensation of Twyla’s hands and the well-worn fabric radiating through her.

Stevie crashed her mouth against Twyla’s, her tongue sliding between soft lips, stroking against the ridges at the top of Twyla’s mouth. She took Twyla’s shoulders and spun them so Twyla’s back is to the wall, Stevie coming to press against her, wanting to be in total contact. Her hands roamed the curves of Twyla’s body until she found the lace panties with the remote vibrator held carefully in the front. Her fingers worked their way down, sliding the panties to the side and sliding a finger into Twyla’s wet pussy, beginning with firm strokes against the front wall. 

Twyla arched towards her, the vibrator in the front of her underwear coming in contact with the dildo still lodged deep inside Stevie. She stuck another finger inside, increasing her strokes so Twyla will be wet and ready for her. Twyla sucked on her tongue, and Stevie could feel the moan that her own movements had created. 

They both began shucking Twyla’s clothes, leaving the panties and the vibrator inside them on the floor as Twyla sunk lower on the wall, wrapping one leg around Stevie’s waist. Stevie leaned over, using one hand to support Twyla’s back while pressing kisses to Twyla’s left nipple, feeling it tighten within her mouth. Twyla arched further into Stevie, using her leg to pull Stevie closer.

Using her hand to steady, Stevie guided the head of the dildo to Twyla’s entrance before sliding inside, holding Twyla close. Twyla’s hands moved up to grip Stevie’s shoulders, fingers trembling, as Stevie began to move her hips in a steady rhythm. One hand cupped Twyla’s ass, holding her in place as Stevie slams in and out of her and the other moved to thumb circles around Stevie’s clit. The rocking motion travelled up the dildo and against Stevie’s own clit and inner walls. 

“Oh God. Oh fuck, Stevie!”

Stevie’s rhythm devolved into haphazard slaps as her own pussy clenched out an unsteady beat around the head lodged inside. Twyla’s nails bit into the skin of her shoulders as Stevie continued to fuck her against the wall. Twyla’s other leg lifted off the floor and Stevie moved off of Twyla’s clit and supported her ass to keep their position against the wall. 

Twyla began trembling all over, her head falling back against the wall as stuttering cries flew from her red lips. Stevie’s thrusts became more erratic as she watched Twyla come apart in her arms.

“Fuck, Twyla. Oh god. Yes, fuck yes. Uhhhh,” Stevie moaned as heat began rocketing through her in pulsing waves. She had to lock her knees rather than have them both tumble to the floor. Her hips stilled and she clutched Twyla to her as she continued to fall apart. She could distantly feel Twyla press gentle kisses along her shoulder as her focus blurred. Stevie held on tight, continuing to ride the wave.


End file.
